Messages of Truth
by Young Believer
Summary: With every week I give a new theme about how we should live our life for Christ. take a step of faith and read it. if you have any suggestion for a theme please review, i will happily oblige.
1. Chapter 1

Theme1- young, unashamed and still faithful

Thank you for taking a step forward to read this. The lord will bless you.

The theme for this chapter is young, unashamed and still faithful. Do you understand the meaning of these three words?

Young; when you are still youthful and not old. It is funny when you hear young people saying that they will serve the lord when they are older. If you are as young as I am (not telling you how old I am), you will realize that no matter how young you are you can serve the lord. Let me give you an example of a rapper who i will not name but will refer to as Will. He was 12 when he started rapping. Rapping about himself, money and other worldly things. Then at the age of 14, he met GOD and now he is genuinely dedicated to God. He uses his skills in rapping to praise God. He was 14 years old when he met God. He did not wait until he was 30 years to praise God.

Unashamed: this is when you are not embarrassed about your behavior or attitude even though people do not approve. What really confuses me is why people are ashamed of God. In my school, we have fellowship every Thursday, during this one hour, you are meant to just praise God but there are some people who do not. When you are meant to sing and clap, they just stand or worse they sit down and fold their hands. During the preaching, they would dose off and will be snoring during the preaching. They do not want to show that they are Christians. They are ashamed of Christ because they do not want their friends to think of them as a spiritual kid. Later in time this will be thoroughly discussed.

Faithful; supporting someone even in a difficult situation that is in an honest and loyal way. The one problem that Christians find hard is being faithful to God especially in this era where there are so many things that you can do to make you famous or rich. There are people who abandon Christ for worldly riches or fame. They lose the way and start following the world's false teaching.

Now that we know a little thing about our theme. Let us really discuss the message behind it.

Let me start with this occurrence:

A man was given 300 lashes for proclaiming the gospel in Saudi Arabia. Do you know when I saw this, I talked to God and I said to myself "these people surely have a place in heaven, even though he is being persecuted by the world he is still faithful to Christ and he is not ashamed of Christ."

We all know Saudi Arabia is a Muslim dominated country but did you know there are still Christians in this country. Then I realized they had the three qualities that I am talking about; they are young when they see the light, they are not ashamed of the gospel and they serve God faithfully.

Let me tell you the truth, you are never too young to accept Christ into your life. The only hard part would be being faithful to him and changing for him. You wan't to know a secret? You do not have to do it by yourself. You cannot do it by yourself.

All you need to do is just take the step towards him. This message is just a small step; you need to take a leap. How do you do this? It is simply by going to God and accepting Jesus as your lord and personal savior. I want you to learn that you cannot change yourself only Christ can change you and that is if you allow him. When you have turned to him, let me tell you he will never let you go on alone, he will always stick by you whenever you do something that a man would see as strange but Christ will see as a beautiful thing. He will take you as you are and he will change you from the inside out

One thing that really breaks my heart is seeing a person who has the chance to serve God but is reluctant or scared in doing so. What are you afraid of? Let me tell you one of my greatest achievement in my Christian life; have you ever preached to your peers? Imagine a girl who barely just turned thirteen preached in the adult church and everybody got the message. Tell you the truth the week before all my friends were laughing at me because they thought I was in a predicament ( here's a secret, I wasn't the first choice for the job but unknown to my friends my Pastor gave a new list and wrote my name as the preacher), I actually thought I was in one. When I went to school, it was the same thing when I told my best friends.

As I was on that stage, preaching I began to shake. It did not help when i looked up and saw myself on the monitor. Then there were times when I started speaking too fast and I started to forget what I was meant to say. I want to thank the lord that he helped me and I got through it.

Let me tell you something, it does not matter how young you are, you can always praise the lord. The major problem is that we do not realize that the lord is more important than anything in your life is. Do you believe that the things that we do on this earth for our status or riches matter. They do not. You never know if something bad might happen to you. If you die do those things matter?

The lord wants to give you a part in his sweet victory over the forces of darkness. In any story, you see a good person and a bad person. The story only portrays how these two struggle for victory over the other. There are times when the bad person beats the good person. The thing is that the good person always wins at the end of the story because no matter what the bad person throws at him he still gets back up and keeps on fighting.

That is how our lord Jesus is. He fought the devil and freed the captives. When he was being insulted, beaten, slandered and spat on, he suffered a lot but he still got up and continued fighting, why? He wants us to be free and because he loves us very much. Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain?

Prayer

Lord Jesus have mercy on me, I know that I am a sinner but I want to come back to you. I've hurt you and I want to say that I am sorry, please forgive me.

Lord give me the strength and courage to never be ashamed of you even when people hurt me because I love you

Thank you for those missionaries that have been torture or killed for your word

Bible passages

Matthew 19:21

Romans 1:16

Luke 14:27

Luke 12:7

Mark 6:34

Author: i just thought that if i am doing something, i should be praising the lord's name. if you read this thank you for believing in the lord. I'm going to be updating at least every week preferably on Saturdays or sundays


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two re-written

 _ **THEME 2: PLEASING THE LORD WITH YOUR TALENTS**_

In the previous theme, we learnt about being unashamed of God. This chapters theme is about pleasing the lord with your talents

 _ **DEFINITION OF TERMS:**_

Pleasing: this is to make someone happy, satisfied, or content.

Talent; a natural ability for being good at a particular activity e.g. singing, dancing, preaching and so many more

 _ **MESSAGE**_

A talent is a **God-given** ability that a person can easily do without having to learn it or work on the ability. There are so many talents in this world, the one's listed above are actually a small in amount. If you notice the word "God-given" is underlined and bolded: it is a major word in that definition.

 _ **Why is it God-given?**_

People always wonder why they can do some things and cannot do others; they blame it on different things. A talent is God-given because God wants to see how you use that talent to praise his name. Therefore, we enter into the first word in our theme. "Pleasing", we please ourselves each and every day with all the comfortable things we have. However, have you ever thought about pleasing someone who is not you?

Like your friend and family or even a complete stranger. The first and the last on is not always very safe, especially nowadays. Like just the other day a total stranger kidnapped a bishop's wife using charms. Above all in these people you should please, you should please God because nothing in heaven or on earth is as great or as big and powerful as God.

 _ **How can we use our talents to please God?**_

The answer is actually quite simple. In anything you do with your talent, remember this

P- Put

G- God

F- First

In anything, you do Put God First and you will please him. For example, let us take it that we are fathers and we earn money. Before you, as the head of the family use that money, you think about your family first. This is how God wants us to be. We should put him first in anything we are to do. If you are going anywhere to do anything, you must firstly ask yourself this question

" _ **Is what I am about to do pleasing God?"**_

Do not be afraid to please God, why should you be afraid? Is it because someone is going to laugh at you, tease you, or mock you. Just remember that when you do it Jesus will be happy with you. Do not be ashamed of him and on the day he comes he will reward you

 _ **Poem**_

The lord is my shepherd

I shall not want

Takes away my fears

To restore my soul

On into the sky

The dead in Christ arise

To be with you forever

See with the clearest eyes

Quench my inner thirst

For something more in life

No money, cars, relationships compared to Christ

This poem was written by a very talented person, the person is using his special gifts to please God.

 _ **Do you really understand the meaning of a talent?**_

Do you remember the parable of the businessperson who left his servants with talents? One was given five talents, he doubled it, and he gave his master ten talents. Another was given two talents, doubled it and give his master four talents. The last was given only one talent, h buried it in the ground and later gave his master the one talent. His talent was taken from him and given to the servant with ten talents, and then he was taken to jail.

This is how your talents are. God gave you this talent to develop it and show him later. If you work on the talent you have, you will be blessed with more talents. If you bury that talent, it will be taken from you. If you have a talent in music, poetry, writing, singing, instruments, and many more, do not bury it, develop it so that your talent will help you please God. We are the light of the world, so let your light shine bright.

The major question in this is:

 _ **Do I know my talents?**_

Some do and some do not. Some even after this they still will not know their talent. There was a convention; the theme was "UNVEILING YOUR TRUE SELF". Beast reference point for this lesson. Do you know your true self? If you say yes, examine yourself again and ask that question again. You do not know your true self. A very common title I give God is "THE ONE WHO KNOWS ME MOST AND KNOWS ME BEST". God knows you even more than you know yourself because he is the "AUTHOR AND FINISHER OF YOUR FATE"

Have you ever heard of this saying?

" _Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure"_

You are powerful beyond measure, more powerful than you think. For you to find your talents, you have to ask God. He is the only one who can help you. The lord works in very surprising ways when he wants to give you his answer. A story is called for:

 _There once was a man. He graduated from a very good university with a-class. He could not find a job. He had a dream, in this dream he saw himself selling beans. He ignored it. Everywhere he went, he would start smelling beans. One day he told his pastor. His pastor told him that God was leading him to where to find a job. He started selling beans. His business began to grow. Now he is a millionaire._

Very strange ways God works. That is why we should learn that God is enough. If you have God, you have everything you need. I hope we have learnt something today.

Prayer:

Lord God, help me to discover my talent.

Lord God help me to use the talents to please you.

Lord give me the courage to use my talents to please and praise you.

Lord help me to realize that you are enough

Bible reading: 1 Corinthian 4: 1- end

Author's note: sorry about last time. The message was not finished. I was caught up in some work had could not finish it properly. Thank you for being faithful to the lord. Thirteen people follow these messages and even if twelve cannot be identified, thanks for taking your time to read it.

Question of the week: From the message, can you guess the next theme?

a. God is enough

b. fear

c. in Christ alone


	3. Chapter 3

**The Integrity of God**

 **Text** : **Numbers 23:19**

 **Introduction:** God is not a man so He can never lie or repent. He makes good all promises **.**

 **Integrity** is the quality of being honest and upright in character. That is, saying what you will do and doing what you say.

There are some fundamental questions to be asked about the integrity of God. Who is God? How reliable are his word or promises? Does He have the capacity to do what he said? Are there testimonies to this fact?

 **Who is God?** It would take so many names and so much time to describe Him but we would just restrict to the following to save time. He is the creator of heaven and earth. He is our savior, messiah, redeemer, rock of our soul  & salvation, I am that I am, defender, shepherd and source. In summary, He is Jehovah El-Shaddai, that is, he is more than enough.

 **Does He have the capacity to do what He said?** Yes. Why?

He created the earth and the universe so he has all the spare parts in heaven. There is nothing He cannot repair or do.

His word created the earth. His word can still create the uncreated if He wants. He is the same God forever. **Malachi 3:6a.**

The word of God (which is truth) is higher than/superior to the facts, laws and principles of man. Examples abound. Man will tell that all that goes up must come down due to the law of gravity. Jesus ascended to heaven over 2000 years ago. He has not come down. He will come down only when He wants to. Elijah and Enoch were taken to heaven by chariots of fire and translation respectively. They are still there. Jesus was conceived and born by a virgin that knew no man which is not natural. Axe head floated on water and Jesus even walked on water. God can break protocols, laws and principles because He is God.

God is immortal. He does not sleep, slumber or die. He does not forget.

 **God's word attests to His integrity** : God upholds and supports His word because:

His word true. **John 17:17**

His word is certain. **Isaiah 40:8; Psalm 119:89**

His word is pure. **Proverb 30:5**

His word is life. **John6:63**

His word is quick, sharp and powerful. **Hebrews 4:12**

His word is yea and amen. **2 Corinthians 1: 20.**

 **Some Biblical testimonies that confirm God's integrity:** God is the same forever. What He did in the past He can do again. God never forgets His promises or word. His word is His bond.

God promised to make Abraham the father of many nations and he fulfilled it. **Genesis 17:4-5; Romans 4:17.**

God showed to Joseph a vision of his greatness and He fulfilled it. **Genesis 37:6-7; 41:39-41**.

God spoke about the captivity of the Israelites in a strange land and their deliverance after 400 years and it came to pass. **Genesis 15:13; Exodus 12:40-41**.

Jesus talked about 'the temple' that will be destroyed and rebuilt after three days and it was fulfilled. **John 2:19: 1 Corinthians 14:4.**

 **Conditions are attached:** God cannot be bound by His word if man fails to meet the terms and conditions attached. His integrity remains intact when man. **Romans 4: 17-21** has some of the conditions. They are as follows:

Be fully persuaded that God will perform his promise/word. You must believe the word of God as Abraham did here.

Have faith

Pray the promise to come to pass. The Israelites got additional 30 years of slavery because they failed to pray. God had to send Moses to their rescue when they cried unto God.

Obedience to God. **1 Samuel 2:27-30; 3:12-13**. Eli's family lineage lost the priesthood due to sin.

There are numerous God's promises to us. For example: none shall be barren in his household; His daughters will deliver safely; He will be with us always and in all situations; His thought toward us are for good, peace, prosperity, and expected end; He will supply all our needs; promises of safety, security and protection; heaven where He is already building mansions for us; etc.

All we need to do us to belong to Him and meet the terms and conditions above so that we do not end up like Eli.

 **Prayer Points:**

Lord have mercy on me and I repent of anything that will your promise not work for me.

Lord give me the ability to meet the condition that will make all your promises come to pass in my life.

Father, I believe in you and your unquestionable integrity. Let all your promises to me come to pass in Jesus name.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: On 1 October 2016, We Celebrated Nigeria's Independence. My Pastor's Wife Inspires This. To Swimmerninja13, You Have Given Me A Very Sweet Challenge. What You Want Me To Talk About Is Broad But The Holy Spirit Has Taught Me How To Speak About It. An Answer Can Be Found In There If You Seek It.**

 _ **THEME 4: BENEFITS IN CHRIST (SWEET VICTORY)**_

DEFINITION OF TERMS:

Victory: the fact of winning a competition or battle or an occasion when someone wins

Win: to achieve victory in a war, battle or competition.

Strength: the ability to achieve something even in a difficult situation or something that someone does very well.

Recession: a situation when trade and industry is not successful and there is a lot of unemployment.

 _ **MESSAGE**_

 _Life's view:_

In life we, it is very easy to look on the bad side of things and not see the good side of things. Nigeria is a country where that is a habit. We see the bad things in our nation and none of the good. Considering that in our country we are in recession, there is terrorism, Nigeria is dividing itself into about four groups, and the military of southern Nigeria is rebelling. There are people who displaced in this country, about 300 girls were kidnapped and Islamized, there is a lot of bombing, loss of life, unemployment, no food, sickness and the funniest are the strange attacks of cattle rearers with weapons that are more sophisticated than the militaries. I could go on and on about all the bad things that are happening.

It is because I have a habit of looking at the bad side of things and not on the good. I just presume that there is no good in it. Then I realized it is a sin. The sin of presuming things. You do not look through things and you just presume that is it. You only look at it in only your view and do not consider another person's view.

I realized that God has a reason for putting him on that seat of power. In addition, that at the end, when we are all judged, anyone on a seat of position would give an account of how they ruled their countries, so I learned that I should not judge him but let the lord judge him. Our pastor's wife told us today; if we want good things to happen in our country or lives, we need to utter it. Do not dwell on the present situation but talk about where you want God to lead you next.

This is where our theme comes in

 _ **SWEET VICTORY:**_

As I listened to her message, this message began to form in my mind. I realized that in life we could choose to get two victories; a victory in Christ or a victory over problems in this world. The better of the two is the victory in Christ. When you have this victory, you already have the other.

Victory over problems

There are people in this world who are always weak. Maybe it is a sickness or stress but they are always tired. They need help to do thing.

-Or-

Countries that are in difficult times and they want to help in improving the economy.

-Or-

They are having family or relationship problems, job problems, or educational problems.

This victory is the one that we overcome the challenges that we place to be very important to our flesh. If you go to a doctor because of an illness, it is because you believe or think that he has the ability to help you and once that is done, the problem is solved. This victory is actually also, a victory given to man by God but it is not as vital or important as:

 _ **VICTORY IN CHRIST:**_

It is possible you do not win what you love in your life, treatment for you disease or empowerment of your country, but with Jesus, we have the greatest victory. With Jesus, you partake in the sweetest victory that you can ever think of. It is well known that when this world ends those for Christ will be given a mansion in God's house, in his beautiful house made of zillions of precious stones like gold, silver etc. If Only Those People After Money Would Actually Chase This More Valuable Investment Plan.

This earth has a very limited amount of gems and gold but heaven is actually made of it. That is when you realize that some people are just being foolish. You want to enjoy this world doing evil things only for you to end up in hell suffering, instead of suffering in this life and then enjoying all the riches in heaven. Consider the tower that our ancestors built in the hopes of seeing God, was it really to see him or to try to enjoy heaven and its riches.

Theme 1 and 2 are two major components of how to partake of this victory. In theme1, if you read it well you Can see traces of it .Theme 2 is very vital; we each have talents and skills that we can use to praise the lord. No matter the ability, it has a way of pleasing God. In the matter of activities that you know how to do very well; if you want to please God, all you need to do is to praise God.

I am sure it is a very surprising and confusing answer but it is the truth. If you have a skill or talent in an activity, all you do is to praise God when you win and even when you do not win. You give glory to the lord and that way you show your appreciation to him. The lord will be very sad and angry when you do not appreciate him and there can be consequences for your actions.

 _ **IF GOD DID NOT GIVE US HIS ONLY SON?**_

This question is one of those questions that you cannot easily imagine or answer. The answer is very complicated. Without Christ there would be, Physical and spiritual lack

Physical lack:

1\. The bible would not be completed; there would be only one testament. I wonder what would be put into the bible.

2\. We would live be living by the Law of Moses, sacrificing animals to cover our sins not for cleansing of sins

3\. We would probably be dead because I am sure by now God would be very angry with us and would destroy the world because it would be filled with evil.

Spiritual lack:

1\. We would not have the Holy Spirit.

2\. We would not have access to God

3\. We would have to wait for the end of the world before judgment

There will be so many more than just these. Bad things would be happening to us daily, we would not care about God. That is why we should be grateful that Jesus died for us. Without him, we would not be here reading and writing, breathing and alive.

Prayer:

1\. Lord God, thank you for Jesus Christ's sacrifice on the cross for my salvation. Help me not let it be in vain

2\. Jesus help me to be a partaker of your sweet victory

3\. Lord thank you for those in authority, bless them and give them wisdom and understanding to lead us well.

4\. If there is any evil or demonic institution affecting our government, lord help us.

Bible reading: John 3:16

AUTHOR'S NOTE; I love picking random things and putting them together. Sorry, that I did not update earlier: my school has been piling work on the students in my grade. Sorry. Guess the Theme of next time:

Will it be?

Jesus Christ the way, the truth and the life ( truth)

Cash or Christ (discernment of important things)

God is enough

Fear

In Christ alone


	5. Chapter 5

Theme 5: praising the Lord (1)

Just call these names,don't Stop

1\. Wonderful

2\. Counsellor

3\. Prince of Peace

4\. Eternal Rock of Ages

5\. King of Glory

6\. Mighty God

7\. King of kings

8\. Lord of lords

9\. Lord of hosts

10\. Lilly of the valley

11\. Healer

12\. Deliverer

13\. Provider

14\. Creator

15\. Potter

16\. Day Star

17\. Cornerstone

18\. Prophet of prophets

19\. Saviour

20\. I AM THAT I AM

21\. Wisdom of God

22\. Head of the church

23\. Governor

24\. Righteous Judge

25\. Protector

26\. Rock of offence

27\. Shield

28\. Merciful God

29\. Gracious God

30\. Faithful God

31\. Giver

32\. Victorious in Holiness

33\. Consuming Fire

34\. El Elyon

35\. Jehovah Raphael

36\. Jehovah Rohi

37\. Jehovah Jireh

38\. Jehovah Elgibor

39\. Jehovah Sham ah

40\. Jehovah Shalom

41\. El Olam

42\. Defender

43\. Redeemer

44\. Comforter

45\. Trinity in Council

46\. Instructor

47\. Teacher

48\. Inspirer

49\. Reminder

50\. Invinsible God

51\. Hope of Glory

52\. Lion of Judah

53\. Root of Jesse

54\. Man of war

55\. Lamb of God

56\. Sustainer

57\. Convincer

58\. Light of the world

59\. Restorer

60\. Silencer

61\. Stiller of storms

62\. Proclaimer

63\. Father of the fatherless

64\. Husband of the widow

65\. Smith of heaven

66\. The Way

67\. The Truth

68\. The Life

69\. Bread of life

70\. Bread Winner

71\. Champion of champions

72\. Winner of winners

73\. Composer

74\. Author

75\. Finisher

76\. Glorious in Holiness

77\. Fearful in praises

78\. Sleepless God

79\. Ancient of days

80\. Ageless God

81\. Eternal God

82\. Excellent God

83\. Powerful God

84\. Leader of leaders

85\. Chief Inventor

86\. Convener

87\. Compassionate God

88\. Commander-in-Chief of heavenly host

89\. Worthy King

90\. Overseer

91\. Moulder

92\. Shaper

93\. Breaker

94\. Praiseworthy God

95\. Helper

96\. Richer than the richest

97\. Older than the oldest

98\. Trustworthy God

99\. Arranger

100\. Master Builder

101\. Master Planner

102\. Master Minder

103\. Arrester

104\. Relentless God

105\. Voice of hope

106\. Beautiful God

107\. Alpha and Omega

Changer

109\. Our Refuge

110\. Our fortress

111\. Our Buckler

112\. Our Banner

113\. Strong Tower

114\. Unchanging changer

115\. Rose of Sharon

116\. All in All

117\. Pillar of our lives

118\. The First Born

119\. Lamb that was slain

120\. The Glory & lifter of our heads

121\. The word of God

122\. Our Advocate

123\. Our High Priest

124\. Bishop of our souls

125\. High and Lofty one

126\. Almighty

127\. Our Best Friend

128\. On time God

129 Lion of Judah

130 Omnipotent

131\. Omnipresent

132 Omniscient

133\. Consumming fire Adonai

134\. The beginning & the end

135 Living water

136 Unquenchable fire

137\. Awesome God

138 I salute your excellency Baba

139 Battle stopper

140 Unquestionable God.

141 Jehova shikenu,

142 Mighty one in battle.

143 Glorious in Holiness,

144 Fearful in praises.

145 Mighty man of valour.

146 Miracle worker.

147 Rock of ages.

148 Merciful God

149 Advocate.

150 Always doing wonders.

151 Amen and Hallelujah.

152 Answer to prayers.

153 Intercessor.

154 Interceptor.

155 Balm of Gilead

There is no one like him. To Him Be The Glory Forever Amen

May God bless all those who will read these wonderful names of God. These are just some of his names,

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Theme 5 continuation

Message:

If you took your time to read those names of God, good job. You have done the one thing that God loves, praise.

FACT: God loves praise, if you praise the Lord for something you will get it.

Psalms is a wonderful book in the bible about praise. In many of the psalms it always starts with _**"praise the lord"**_

Praise has done so many marvelous things for so many people, for example: in the bible, Paul and Silas were locked in the prison cell. They prayed, they sang and the Holy Ghost came down and opened that cell. No matter the situation, you find yourself in praise the lord and something good will happen no matter the situation.

God loves it when his kids praise his name and when you are doing it smile and be glad. It is wrong to praise the lord with a frown on your face; it is very disrespectful.

 _Assignment_

Find the meaning of these names:

Jehovah Rohi

Jehovah Rapha

Jehovah shalom

Omnipotent and

Omnipresent

Author's note: you can review the answers or not but try to find the of this meaning names. It is very important that you now the meaning of these names. They are just some of the special names of God.


	7. Chapter 7

Theme 6: Jesus the way, the truth and the life (OUR TRUTH)

. Sorry I did not update, school has been pouring home works, projects and tests on my grade because of an important exam we are writing next year. I promise that I will try to update weekly. Once again, it feels great to write once again in health, the stress has been making me feel ill.

Message:

The Name Of This Fan Fiction Is Called "Messages Of Truth", Have You Ever Wondered How The Name Came Into Being? It All Started When I Was Planning How This Fan fiction Would Work. Then The Holy Spirit Planted the Word "Truth" Into My Mind And I Just Called It The "Messages Of Truth".

But that is beside the point.

THE focus of this is Jesus our truth. Have you ever asked what this means anyway: Jesus the way, truth and life?

Meaning:

Jesus the Way to _**freedom**_

Jesus the Truth about _**freedom**_

Jesus the Life in the _**freedom**_

If you notice, it is actually true about Christ. The freedom is talking about the new heaven. This revalation actually caught me by surprise.

A pastor once described life as a long rope with a small red side and long white side. The red side represents our life on earth and the white describes our eternity. The red side determines how the long side will be.

How we live that life really matters, because it determines the next life. There are times when i do feel sad for those who do not know this. They are deceived by the devil and _ **if**_ they realize it( need for evangelism) they can still be saved.

For example, let us take an Islamic life. A Muslim does all the things required of him to do as stated in the Qur'an . They believe that When they die and go up to Allah (the creator), he decides if they will go to heaven or not (not by their good deeds but by his decision). If you are not chosen you are sent to hell. This is actually funny, if you are chosen to go to heaven, you first pass through seven hell fires for you to get some virgin wives. What about women, do they get virgin men as well?

You suffer everything in life to be chosen only to go through another set of hell fires to achieve virgin wives. What a waste of life. For Christians (since Jesus came), we live a good life, try to lead other souls to the right path, we go up for judgment and if we are found with no iniquity we go to heaven to enjoy eternity with Christ. That is why being a Christian makes you unique. We do the right and we get a good eternity. It is good for good and not bad to worse for good

That is why Jesus is the way to the good freedom, he gave us the truth about how the freedom is and he promised us a new life in that freedom. All we need do is just believe and everything will be okay. Once you realize that God is enough, you have a shot of going to this good heaven but when we fall or do something wrong we lose that entitlement as a Christian.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i cannot say much but there are some key things that you may not realize are in here. The next chapters will not be coming until two weeks from now probably 12 or 13 November. I have mid-term exams.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note:**_ _ **what a hectic week, thank God the tests are over; If I have to read another Nigerian constitution, my head is going to explode. So as promised here is last week's message and this week's own is coming during this week, probably Wednesday. I love Wednesdays. Then I have question that I has been bothering me.**_

Theme 7: overcoming depression

Corrie Ten Boom advices that "when a train goes through a tunnel and it gets dark, you don't throw away the ticket and jump off, you sit still and trust the engineer."

I can only imagine a person who would jump out of the moving train. Life is one enormous train ride, if I can say that, there are bridges that we have to go across and tunnels that we need to walk through. During this ride, so many people get depressed and they have this habit of giving up when they go through dark times.

 **Why?**

It is simply the way they think. I remember a time i had to make a presentation on discipline to my mates. I told them that "in life, if you think that anything; problem, question or activity is difficult, you will never be able to do it because you have set your mind to think that it is difficult." So i asked them " or do you think I actually think that everything in life is easy? Even when it seems hard, i have learned one thing in life, just do it and you will see how easy it really is."

If you say that your life is hard or difficult what about this guy

Nick Vujicic: he is a famous evangelist, motivational speaker and swimmer but he has no arms or legs. Even in this disability, he is still able to do so many things. He does not care about the fact that he has no arms or legs; he still does what he loves to do. When I first saw him in a video, I actually shed some tears. Is he depressed? No. does he do what he loves? Yes. Did he do what probably any other person would have done (suicide)? No

How to overcome depression:

 _ **It's Called The Singing Cure**_

Don Meon was on a plane going to sing at the funeral of his nephew who died in a horrific car accident. As he read Isaiah 43:19, "I will even make a way in the wilderness, and rivers in the desert." God gave him a song "God will make a way". Just pray and the God of wonders will give you a worship song that will cure your aching heart and despair. Sing praises unto God even when it feels difficult and i assure your heart will burst with joy

 _ **Pick up your bible**_

A truth about Christians is that if the word of God cannot make you happy you need deliverance. The word of God gives you answers to any situation. Like Don Meon As he read Isaiah 43:19, "I will even make a way in the wilderness, and rivers in the desert." God gave him a song "God will make a way".

 _ **Count to ten**_

I never believed that this method could actually work but someone thought me how it works. If you are angry and you count to ten, you delay the anger from bursting out. If you are angered, watch your tongue. Do not do anything that you will regret.

Watch what you watch, read or hear because you begin to think. Watch what you think because you begin to say them. Watch what you say they become actions. Watch your actions they become habits

Author's note: my question: which of the following is actually the true beginning of the bible:

John 1

Genesis 1

Mind what you say.

 _ **Answers for the names of God:**_

Jehovah Rohi- God our shepherd

Jehovah Rapha- God our healer

Jehovah shalom- God our peace

Omnipotent - Almighty God

Omnipresent- ever present God


End file.
